Paper Hearts
by x-ImogenEve-x
Summary: A story of Zoey and Eriks love. Aphrodite wants Erik back and she won't stop until she's got him, Heath wants Zoey, and Then there Loren Blake. And Zoey wants Heath, Loren AND Erik! But messing up Cupids system has devastating consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_Paper Hearts_

**This is the first chapter of a romance story between the House Of Night people**** Well, the good people anyway. Enjoy3 Oh and reviews are always appreciated;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot..blah blah blahhh... you get the picture;)**

_Chapter One_

_Erik night had been staring at the blank computer screen for what seemed like hours. He needed to do a Sociology essay which was due tomorrow and he had still not written one word. Try as he might, the fledgling could not get Zoey out of his head. He had not meant to be paranoid about Loren Blake. He felt that he was not being unreasonable when he had asked Zoey if there was anything going on with them. It had to be said, the man was very charming and extremely handsome. Pretty much every female fledgling plus vampyre at the school were pulled in by his dreamy looks and poetry skills. _

_The argument between Erik and Zoey had escalated from a calm, slightly irate Erik asking if Zoey and Loren had maybe being getting a little too friendly, to a shouting match which ending in a extremely angry Zoey slapping Erik and storming off. Erik cared for Zoey, that was obvious and he had no intention in upsetting her when he asked the question. He just wanted to know! He was brought back to the computer screen at the gentle buzzing of his phone. He hoped it was a message from Zoey although he knew it wouldn't be._

**Zoey seems Pissed Erik!**

**She went off campus to meet that **

**Heath dude. U didn't hear it from me. **

**Xxx**

_It was from Jack. Bless him, Erik thought, he was such a good friend. So Zoey is meeting Heath. Another man that Erik was wary of. With is cute boy charm and big brown eyes he was a girl's dream boyfriend. _

"_Don't seem to be doing much work, Erik."_

_A soft, familiar voice said._

_Erik turned around to see the thick, perfect blonde hair that framed the heart shaped face of Erik's ex-girlfriend Aphrodite. _

"_Shut up Aphrodite. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now' Erik muttered moodily. He had far to much on his mind to deal with the bitchy Aphrodite's rude comments. _

"_Ok, Ok. So I heard you and Zoey had a bust up. I'm sorry about that Erik." Her perfectly plucked eyebrows raised to show her concern. This was unlike Aphrodite, Erik thought. He didn't trust her. _

"_Yeah alright. Your not sorry Aphrodite, don't bother trying to pretend you are." He said sternly, concentrating his gaze on his non-existent essay. _

"_I am sorry Erik! I know how tough relationships are. Remember all the arguments we used to have? You think I don't know how hard it can be?" She said, pulling a chair from a nearby table and sat next to Erik at the computer desk. She put manicured hands on the desk and slowly reached over to Erik's shaking hand and softly rubbed it. _

_Erik pulled his hand away from her touch. _

"_Fine. I was only trying to comfort you Erik." She said, pulling away looking offended._

_Erik felt slightly guilty. Ok, she had been a bit of a...slut before, but she was only trying to be nice to him. _

"_Sorry Aphrodite, I'm just a little on edge. I feel bad about Zoey. I guess I am paranoid..." Erik said, wiping his eyes. _

"_It's ok Erik. I understand." She said gently, putting her hand on his muscular shoulder. "You weren't being paranoid Erik, it's understandable for you to be a little, cautious. I mean look at him! The man is gorgeous!" Aphrodite said, smiling showing her pearly white, straight teeth. _

_Erik frowned and looked at her._

"_Not helping." He said, putting his hand on his forehead._

"_Sorry." Aphrodite chuckled. "But she acted stupidly. And running off to that Heath guy straight after you guys have a fight? Slutty or what..."_

"_I guess it is a bit...slutty of her. But it's not like there gonna do anything is it! Oh god. Why are relationships so god damn confusing!" Erik cried in distress._

"_Totally. And you don't know Erik, isn't she imprinted with that dude? And you know how it is with being imprinted, the blood lust is...uncontrollable!" She said, smiling sexily at him. _

"_How do you know what it's like to be imprinted? You never have..." He said, looking into her flawless eyes. She was gorgeous, he though to himself, stunning even. _

"_I don't know what it's like to be imprinted, but I do know what it's like to lust after someone..." She spoke seductively and leant forward giving Erik a full view off her cleavage. _

"_Aphrodite, stop it. I..I know what your getting at.." Erik said, half wanting her to ignore his requests and carry on leaning forward until- NO! Stop thinking like this! Whilst he fought a mental battle in his head, Aphrodite, blissfully unaware of the feelings rushing through his mind, his body continued to flirt with Erik. _

"_Remember how good it was? Remember Erik?"_

_He remembered. He didn't want to remember but he couldn't help it. She was right, it was incredible._

_He was entranced by her, he sat still on the chair and watched as she ran a finger through her golden locks and fluttered her long eyelashes and him. She purposely lowered her top so he could barely contain himself and spread her legs slightly giving him a view off her toned, tan legs. _

"_Don't you just want to do it again? Just once? Here right now, we could baby. I could lock the doors. No one could come in, we would be completely alone. Just me and you alone, for HOURS..." She purred slowly. Erik still in a trance said nothing. Aphrodite slid her arm up Erik's thigh steadily and sexily. Erik fought against his body, trying not to let himself give in to her intentions however he found it impossible._

"_Come on Erik, honey. You clearly want to..." She said, smiling and shifting her eyes down his hardened body. _

_Erik blushed red. He didn't want Aphrodite to get the wrong idea about what he wanted from her. _

_Or did he?_

_Aphrodite moved her body like a panther, getting up from her chair and standing in front of Erik as graceful as a ballet dancer. She straddled him and their mouths met. She moved her lips hungrily, using her tongue to explore every crevice of his awaiting mouth. She caressed his tongue with hers and as she kissed him she rubbed her hand over his upper thighs, making him moan softly._

_Erik's body was quivering with her touch and as Aphrodite grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the floor his pulse was racing. He wanted more, He _needed _more. And he needed it now. _

_Aphrodite unbuttoned his shirt revealing his toned chest. She used her nail to make a smooth, scarlet incision from the cleft of his shoulder down to the brim of his pants. She began at his shoulder, gently sucking the cut and tasting him. Erik was trembling at this point both with desire and pleasure. When she reached the top of his pants, she gently slid them down and began to use her mouth to give him even more pleasure. _

_Erik was panting and clenching his fist has his body tensed with extreme pleasures and sensations. He cried out in ecstasy and closed his eyes and breathed. A sudden image of Zoey came into his head. He heard her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Her gorgeous brunette hair and how it glistened in the sun. Erik suddenly wondered what he was doing. He loved Zoey!_

"_Come on baby. I want you so bad..." Aphrodite said to him, straddling him. She was seconds away from being completely naked when Erik shouted out._

"_NO! No Aphrodite, don't take them off. Were not going to have sex, it's wrong. I love Zoey!" He said, getting up and putting on his clothes in a hurry. _

_Aphrodite's face darkened her sky blue eyes turned stormy. _

"_What? You love her?" She shouted._

"_Yes. I'm sorry Aphrodite, it just can't happen. I need to go now. Bye" He leant forward and kissed her innocently on the cheek but Aphrodite wasn't satisfied. She turned round so he was kissing her on the mouth. He tried to pull away put she put her hand round the back of his neck and viciously kissed him. He finally broke free and looked angrily at her. _

"_I said NO Aphrodite!" And he pushed passed her, unlocked the door and left Aphrodite standing alone, in her underwear cussing under breath. _

_Erik rushed into the dorm room in a state. _

"_What's the matter Erik? You don't look too good..." Jack said concerned when Erik entered the room. _

_Erik began to search underneath his bed hurrying. _

"_I'm fine, I just-Ah! There they are!" He said, pulling out a small box, a big box of chocolates in a heart shape and a teddy bear holding a heart shaped cushion reading 'I love you Zoey'. _

"_What...Are they for?" Jack asked, pointing to the presents in Erik's hands. _

"_They were for valentines day, but I need to give them to Zoey now. Do you have any idea where she could be with that Heath kid? Any idea at all?" He asked jack. _

"_No, sorry Erik. I didn't think to ask. Why do you need to find her?" Jack asked, going to sit on his bed._

"_Because...Because...I need to apologise to her. I did something bad and I just want to say sorry as quickly as possible really. I'm gonna go look for her Jack. See you later on." Erik put the presents in a bag and ran to the door. _

"_But Erik! It's 4 am! It's too late too go off campus now. And anyway, it's absolutely pouring with rain out there!" Jack said, pointing to the window where rain came down in buckets. _

"_I don't care Jack, I'll have to get in trouble. I need to find Zoey." _

_And with that Erik left the dorm and left the House Of Night. _

_He had no idea where to look for Zoey so he ran around the town, desperately wanting to find her. He was soaking wet and very cold and had still no idea where she could be. _

"_I have to find her!" He said to himself._

_Whilst Erik was running all over town in the pouring rain looking for his beloved girlfriend, his beloved girlfriend herself was tucked up all warm and cozy in bed._

_In the bed of her imprinted human boyfriend, Heath Luck. _

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. Intense huh? **

**Hehe, woah. What a slut zoey is right? ;)**

**Anywaysss, I kinda have a few more ideas about where this story is gonna go, and im thinking it's gonna be like, 4/5 chapters long. But knowing me, I'll say that and it'll end up like 100 chapters long;) LOL. Well, maybe not that long but you get the idea;)**

**So anyway, enough of me babbling on about crap, if you liked if review and tell it was awesome and if you hated it review and tell me it crap;)**

**I just love them damnn reviews**

**Thanks for reading guys3 xxxxx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello again**** I don't actually think anyone is reading this story (sad face) but I'm enjoying writing it so I'm going to continue putting up chapters any way! ;) Thanks for the review though3 **

**But seriously, if you are actually reading this, can you please review? :D cus I ain't gonna lie, right now I have very little motivation so it might not be all that good.. :/ **

**Anyway, on with...CHAPTER TWWWOOO:D**

**Oh yeah, characters aren't mine. :D **

_Chapter two_

_Zoey didn't know who she had ended up in her current position. Well, she knew all right but the mixture of emotions floating through her all ready confused brain didn't help matters. What had she done? She loved Erik. But she also loved Heath...and then there's gorgeous Loren Blake, the House of Night poetry professor. She lay in Heath's bed and looked around the familiar room she had known since third grade. There were posters covering a lot of the wall and photos of his friends, Zoey appeared in almost all of them. She smiled remembering all the good times they had had over the years they had been friends. This definitely appears in the top 5 good events with Heath, Zoey thought considering the events which took place in the last hour. _

_She didn't know how it happened. She had met him at Starbucks after she had had the argument with Erik. It just went on from there..._

_Zoey_

_I need to see Heath. He's the one person, except from my grandma, who knows exactly what I'm thinking and knows what to say to me. _

_As I walked up to Starbucks I looked around for the familiar blonde hair and big brown eyes I knew and loved. I spotted heath sitting at a table outside._

"_Heath!" I exclaimed and ran over to him._

_He instantly got up from the table and pulled me into a bear-like hug. I felt to safe surrounded by his muscular arms which reminded me so pleasantly of home. _

"_Zo! I've missed you Baby! How are ya?" He asked me, gesturing for me to sit down opposite him on the table. He had already ordered me a milkshake, chocolate, my favorite. He knows me so well._

_I launched into the details about the argument me and Erik had. When I had finished I expected him to say something smug and man-like however he surprised me._

"_Oh Zo, babes. Sorry about that. I'm sure he'll come round." He gave me a grin "He'll realise what he's missin' soon enough."_

"_I hope so Heath, I really do." I said looking down. I sipped my milkshake whilst Heath spooned the cream of the top of his hot chocolate._

"_So, how about you? Hows your love life going?" I asked. _

"_Alright, I guess." Heath grunted. _

"_Alright? What does that mean? Did you hook up with Kayla then?" I asked him._

"_Um..." _

"_Heath it's ok. I'm not gonna be mad. I have a boyfriend, remember?"_

"_Fine. Yeah I did. But It was a while ago. When I was still gettin' wasted and high. \Seriously, If I was sober. Yeeesh, I never would have screw-um, done anythin' with her. Uggh! She's a skank."_

"_Heath!" _

"_What? It's true and you know it is honey." He winked._

"_Fine." I said. _

"_Yeah. But anyway, just Kayla. There's only one girl for me." He said, looking up and giving me a puppy-like look. He sure knew how to melt a girls heart._

"_Heath. That's so sweet but-"_

"_No buts baby." Heath leant over the table and planted his soft lips against mine. It was a simple, short kiss but it touched me more than any of the other hot make out sessions we've ever had. _

_He leant in to kiss Zoey again, this time his tongue traced along her bottom lip and entered her awaiting mouth. There tongues danced together, Heath's hand was in her hair pulling her into his body as far as he could over the table. They broke apart._

"_Look Zo. You wanna come back to mine for a bit?" He asked her, a little breathlessly. _

"_Heath..."_

"_Please Zo? Just for some Brown Pop? And a movie. And a make out session.."_

_Zoey grinned and playfully slapped him on the arm. _

"_Heath!"_

"_Alright, Alright. Just the movie and Brown Pop." He said grinning. _

_Zoey agreed and he led her back to his house. _

_A few minutes later Heath appeared through the door wearing some baggy jeans which hung low on his slender, toned body holding two drinks. Zoey couldn't help but gaze in awe at his luscious figure. His abs were clearly defined and Zoey loved the dark blonde hair leading from his belly button to his-_

"_Alright baby?" He said, coming over and getting into bed next to her. "I bought you some brown pop." _

_Heath put the drink on the table next to Zoey._

_Zoey didn't say anything, she was feeling too guilty to respond. She thought of Erik. His curly brown hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, windows to his caring, kind soul. The way he cared so much about her. _

"_Zoey?" Heath asked, sensing something was wrong. _

"_Oh sorry Heath. I just have...things on my mind that's all." She said, taking a sip of the brown pop. "Oh and thanks for the drink Heath."_

_When she had put her drink down, Heath leant into her and kissed her passionately. _

_His tongue explored her mouth with love and lust. Zoey responded by putting her hand in his mop of blonde hair. He moaned gently and moved his hands all over her body. _

_Zoey gasped at his touch, her cheeks flushed bright red as she felt him against her legs. _

_His whole body was over hers, he was delicately kissing her neck, his lips knowing just what to do to make Zoey shiver. _

_Her hands were on his lower back stroking and caressing gently. He was moving his lips down Zoeys neck, he reached her collar bone and gently traced her skin with his tongue. Zoey arched up back to push her chest up against his. _

_Heath lifted his head up from kissing her chest and looked her deep into her perfect face. The chocolate pools in his eyes looked longingly at her for a moment. _

"_I Love you Zoey."_

_He began to kiss her collar bone again, this time his clumsy fingers began to unbutton Zoey's shirt to reveal a plain black bra. _

_Zoey looked gasped slightly as Heaths big hands cupped her through the thin material. _

_She suddenly knew what she wanted to do. She moved her hands from his back to the front of his body. She slowly tugged at his jeans, her eyes widened as Heath was naked on top of her._

_As she moved her hands against him he moaned loudly and sucked on Zoey's earlobe gently. His hands touched places she had never imagined Heath touching._

_When it was happening Zoey did not know what to think. Heath was on top of her, panting and his blonde hair was hanging in front of his slightly red face. Sweat built up as the pleasure increased in both of their bodies. Zoey arched her back even more and curled her toes. _

_Heath heard her gasp and tense beneath him. He moaned out himself, shouting her name in the cloudy fog of pleasure. He rolled off her and lay panting. His hand was against her stomach. _

_Once he caught his breath he turned to look at her. _

"_Zoey, that was so amazing. Thank you." He said quietly. _

"_I know Heath, it was amazing, it really was...It's just..."_

"_What Zoey? Are you feeling guilty about Erik?" Heath asked her, his hands laced hers against her stomach. _

"_Well yeah, that too. Actually, I've I just wish...I wish that your first time had been with me...Not. Not that slut..."  
"Kayla? Yeah, me too Zoey. I wish I hadn't...you know. But I was so drunk Zoey! And I'd been smoking..." He bowed his head with embarrassment at his old ways. "I promise I've changed now Zo. I changed for you."_

"_I know you were drunk, but I keep imagining you with her...Oh god Heath. I feel so guilty, I feel like I've lead you on, because this, this can't be anything. I'm with Erik." _

"_No. No Zo, you haven't lead me on, you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. I love you so much Zoey, and that was everything I had been imagining since I was 13 and more!"_

"_more? Wow, that kinda makes me feel good...But I still feel guilty. What if Erik finds out? Zoey said smugly. _

"_You know what else would make ya' feel good?" He said winking. He moved his hand lower down her stomach and began to rub gently._

"_Wait, Heath no. Sorry, I have to go." Zoey said. "I can't do this, I need to speak to Erik."_

"_What Zoey? We've already shagged once baby, you've already cheated on your boyfriend. We might as well make the most of it..." Heath said, kissing her neck. _

_Zoey pulled away in disgust._

"_Heath! How could you say that!"_

"_What? It's true..." He said. _

"_Well, I'm not 'making the most of it' as you so...so disgustingly put it." She got out of bed and put her clothes on quickly. _

"_Aww, baby I'm sorry. Come back to bed and give me some sugar, yeah?" He said, winking. _

"_No Heath. I'm sorry, I just need to talk to Erik!"_

_Once Zoey had got her clothes she left Heaths house, she began the walk back to the House Of Night. As she walked, thoughts raced through her mind. She felt so many emotions. Passion, Lust, Love but most of all, guilt. Why had she done that? It hasn't helped anything. Or anyone for that matter. If Erik finds out, he'll kill Heath! And although Heath is very strong, compared to a fledgling, he got absolutely no hope. Oh god! This is all my fault, Zoey thought. She carried on walking in auto pilot, her legs moved, but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't know what she wanted! Or WHO she wanted! Erik...Heath...Erik...Heath..._

_Before she knew it she was walking through the large gates of The House Of Night. She wasn't sure how long it had taken her to get their, she felt as if it was seconds ago that she was with Heath. She walked through the school and was happy to be in the school building, it was cold outside and her feet were nearly turning blue with winter chill. _

_She was walking a long one of the many corridors in the House Of Night when she heard someone. Someone's steady, cautious steps behind her. She turned round sharply. It was dark as it was 5 am meaning all fledglings and vampyres are sleeping, well they SHOULD be sleeping. She saw no one._

"_Who's there?" She said, projecting her voice but still not loud enough to wake any sleeping fledglings or vamps. _

"_You sound scared Zoeybird. Why?Do I scare you?" A familiar, deep huky voice said. _

_Loren Blake appeared through the darkness._

"_Oh thank Nyx. I was worried you were..."_

"_Neferet?" He asked cautiously moving towards me. "I can read you Zoey. I know how you feel about her."_

_Zoey was scared. Did Loren knew that there was more to Neferet than she allowed people to see?_

"_Oh. Well, I just didn't want to get caught out of bed, that's all." Zoey lied, moving back from his watchful gaze._

"_Oh don't worry about that Zoeybird. Were all alone, everyone is asleep." He said. He moved towards Zoey and softly grazed his hand up her arm, stopping at the thin strap of her top and gently moved it down so he could see the exquisite tattoo's which covered her skin._

"_So...Beautiful Zoey." He moved his head down to kiss her shoulder._

_Zoey gasped. He looked up from her shoulder. _

**Ahh, finished. This chapter took me ages. Mainly cus I've been really busy recently and also, I really don't like writing lemony scenes so it took me a while:/ And I didn't want it to be like...um, REALLY sexual. So I hope it isn't. But obviously, a bit of lemon is always good:D LOL. **

**So, what do you think?**

**If you guys like it and review then I will actually concentrate on this story and make it a regular thing. But obviously if no one reviews I will have no motivation and give up**

**So PLEASE, if you read it. Review? **** Thankksss guys, enjoy. If you don't like it tell me and I'll improve for the next chapter!**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter three

**Hey Again(: This is the third chapter of Paper Hearts:D Thanks to Jessica and Cyara Baylin and Star A. Nobel for reviewing! That's the motivation I need to write another chapter:D :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this**

**Oh and sorry if this chapter is a bit...weird and morbid. I'm trying not to make it too explicit, but some scenes are hard to write not-explicit if you get what I mean... Anyway. **

"_Why do you gasp, Mrs Redbird?" He looked into her eyes intently. His lips returned to her shoulder, whilst he gently kissed her his hand was on the small of her back, pushing her into his masculine body. His other hand grabbed hers, which hanging loosely at the side of Zoey's body, and entwined his fingers through hers. _

"_No Loren. Get off me, I need to see Erik." _

_Zoey rid her hand from Loren's clutch and pushed against his chest. _

_Loren did not move away from her, instead he pushed her up against the wall of the corridor. The stone wall was pushing into Zoey's back but Loren did not care._

"_Oh Zoey, your so beautiful..." He kissed her neck and pulled her top down lower to reveal her bra._

"_Loren, stop it! I don't want this..." Zoey tried to pull her top up but Loren's hand grabbed hers roughly and held it still. _

"_Zoey, I want this. I need this. You know you want it too." He pushed himself against her and his hand roamed over her slender figure. Zoey was fighting against him, she began to yelp out as Loren's thirsty hands wandered into areas which just an hour ago, Heaths warm hands had once touched. _

"_Don't make this harder Zoey." His put his other hand over her mouth to stop her from making any noise. "Okay Baby? I don't want anyone to wake. You don't want your darling professor to get in trouble do you?"_

_Zoey's yelps were muffled under his strong hand. His other hand was now on her hip, holding her so close to his body that his hand began to dig into her flesh. _

_He moved his hand from his hip and tugged at her panties. _

_Zoey began to cry. _

_When it was over Loren pulled out from her and removed his hand from her mouth. Zoeys eyes were puffy and red she was terrified. _

_Loren did up his pants and backed away from her. His hair was ruffled and he had an evil glint in his eye. He did not say anything as he began to walk back down the corridor. It wasn't until Zoey's loud sobs did he turn back round. He came back to her and his face was just inches away from hers._

_His brow furrowed and stared into her face._

"_If you DARE tell anyone about what happened here...Your grandma...she will not live to see another day...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

_Zoey nodded slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_And stop crying" His hand flung across her face, leaving a dull pain which drowned out the pain Zoey felt inside her. "Now, fuck off back to your room."_

_And with that Loren left her crying on the floor of the corridor. He had taken something from her which Zoey would never be able to get back. She was bruised from his grasp and parts of her hurt from the violence that Loren had forced himself into her. _

_Zoey left the corridor and entered her cozy room and shut the door quickly. Her breathing was heavy and mascara was running down her face. She leant against the door and cried. She examined her face in the mirror in the bathroom. There was a red mark on her cheek where Loren and slapped her. As she stripped off her clothes, she noticed a bruise was forming on her upper thigh and her left hip. _

_As the warm water flooded her body she tried to scrub herself free of Loren's touch, though try as she might, the bruises he left still littered her fragile body. When she was done showering, she put on new clothes. And left her room. She had to be quiet. It was twenty to seven in the morning, well night for fledglings. She plodded along to Jack and Erik's room and opened the door. _

"_Oh God! Sorry Jack...Sorry, I was looking for Erik." Zoey stuttered. Jack was snuggled up in bed with his boyfriend, Damien and Zoey wasn't sure exactly what they were doing but she knew they would not relish in being interrupted. _

_Jack looked up from Damien. His face was red and his hair was sticking up in a cute way. Zoey noticed he had a love bite on his neck. _

"_Oh Zoey! Why are you here? It's the middle of the night! Hi. Um, I thought you were with that human guy?" Jack asked her, a little breathlessly. _

"_Oh I know, sorry it's kinda...important. Oh and Heath? Well... I was. Do you know where Erik is?" She asked, walking into the room and shutting the door. And sitting on the other bed which wasn't occupied by two loved-up fledglings. _

"_Well he went looking for you. I think's he's going to Heath's house to see if your there..." Jack said sweetly, he had his arm around a sleepy Damien. _

"_WHAT? He's going to Heath's house? Oh god...if he...If he finds out..." Zoey said. She was even more worried than she had been before._

"_What Zoey? Oh!" Jack gasped and whispered something to Damien. _

"_Definitely." Damien nodded, smirking slightly. "Your so clever" He kissed his boyfriend passionately. _

_Zoey coughed loudly to show her presence, which Zoey thought had began to go unnoticed. _

"_Oh Zoey, I have a theory..." Zack said, grinning. _

"_What?" She asked him. _

"_Did you...you know...have S-E-X with Heath?" Jack asked her. _

_Bless him, Zoey thought. He's 17 years old but still feels embarrassed to say the word sex. _

"_Fine. Maybe. Ok. Yes." Zoey admitted with her head down. _

_Jack sat up quickly and clapped his hands in merriment. _

"_Yaay!" He said in a very gay way. _

"_Why Yaay? If anything, it's...Naay! Erik will kill Heath if he finds out! Oh god." Zoey put her head in her hands and sighed. "What am I gonna do Jack?"_

_Zoey was in a confused state. She was worried about Heath, she felt guilty for Erik and was...mad at Loren for what he did to her. She felt like she wanted to tell someone about what happened, but at the same time...She knew that, if she did. Loren would kill grandma Redbird and was something that Zoey would, by al means take any risks to avoid. She would just have to be brave and deal with it on her own. _

_But she couldn't help but shiver at the idea of Loren doing things to her again. Then she moved on to think about Heath. What if Erik finds out? Wait...How would he find out? Unless Heath got all macho and used it as a way to get to Erik, there was little or no chance of him finding out. Right? Zoey wasn't sure if this was the truth or if this was her way of trying to calm herself down. Either way, she was afraid and had a good reason to be._

_Erik knocked on the door of Heath Luck's house. He looked at the time. It was half past six in the morning. He had spent an hour or so looking around the town for Zoey. He felt so bad! Does it count as cheating if you don't actually have full sex? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that the things he had done with Aphrodite were wrong if you're in a relationship. _

"_Hello?" Heath appeared at the door. He was wearing just a pair of sweat pants, and his hair was messy. Erik had obviously woken him up. _

"_Hi. Is Zoey there?" Erik asked him, coldly. _

"_Uh...Why?" Heath said. _

"_Because...she's my girlfriend? And I'm entitled to know where she is?" Erik said slowly. _

"_Well, she's isn't here..." Heath couldn't help but add "Anymore."_

"_Anymore? What? Where is she?" Erik said, a little louder. His fists were clenched at his sides. _

"_Jeeze man, how stupid are you? She WAS here but she ISN'T here ANYMORE. How hard is that to understand?" Heath said, laughing at Erik. "And she went back to that cemetery place you call a school. Woah, that place is creepy." _

"_Why. Was. ." Erik asked, trying to keep his temper. Why was his girlfriend at Heaths house? Heath has always liked Zoey, what if...?  
"Why do you think...?" Heath said, winking. He was loving torturing Erik like he was. He had never liked him, he was the guy who stole Zo from him!_

"_Heath? HEATH?" Erik started to raise his voice. _

"_Dude! Keep your voice down, our neighbours are old. They need their sleep!"_

_Heath gestured for Erik to come inside so as not to let Erik wake up the neighbours. _

"_Look man. I'm sorry but me and Zo have been friends like all our life! We have such a connection...You know, and lets be honest. She's hot." _

_Erik moved closer to Heath, his hands still clenched at his sides. _

_Heath knew he should stop but he loved how much he was getting to Erik. _

"_Oh wait a second. I need to get you something." Heath turned away from Erik and went up stairs and into his room. He picked up Zoey's necklace and turned to go back downstairs. _

"_Oh Erik. A bit rude isn't it? Too wander upstairs uninvited?" Heath said. _

"_Why do you have Zoey's necklace Heath...?" Erik asked, his mean glare hammering into Heaths open expression. _

"_Well, she thought it would be best to take it off. You know, it can't be treated roughly or it'll break. Definitely a good thing that she took it off actually...cus' man alive It would of broke..."_

_Erik said nothing, instead he waited for Heath to say what he was dreading. _

"_Ahh yeah. You a lucky guy, that girl gives a mean blowjob..."_

_That was it, Erik's fist was out in less than a second and came into contact with Heaths' face._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Heath shouted at Erik. He punched him straight back in the nose, causing a scarlet fountain to erupt from it. _

_Erik wiped his nose with his sleeve, and kicked Heath in the crotch. Heath fell to the floor in pain.  
"You FUCKIN' TWAT!" Heath yelped. _

_Erik went to kick Heath's stomach as he was lying on the floor. On the impact Heath shouted again. He stumbled to his feet and went for Erik. He punched him in the stomach and again in the mouth, making his lip bleed. _

"_YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH MY ZOEY AGAIN, YOU HERE?" Erik shouted into Heath's face. _

"_Ah, man I can't promise that. She's so tight and warm, feels so good against my cock. And she even told me mines bigger than yours, you fucking faggot."_

_Erik blood boiled, he had never been more angry in his life. He went for Heath again, but he dashed out of the way. Heath backed into the hallway, Erik followed and pinned him up against the wall. The two men were dangerously close to the stairway of Heaths' house. _

"_You bastard. Go near her again, and I'll fucking kill you. Understand?" Erik shouted into his face. _

"_Your just jealous cus she fucked me but she's been telling you she's not ready. True, Ain't it? Your so pathetic, Erik. You think your all scary and macho but I can see through. You a fucking coward."_

_Erik's hands went around Heath's neck, squeezing tightly leaving Heath gasping and spluttering. He pulled him away from the wall so they were parallel to each other. Heath was struggling against Erik's grasp. He pulled away finally, but his foot slipped on the wooden floor and he stumbled over the edge._

_Erik heard Heath roll down the wooden stairs, his head hitting the steps. Erik's eyes were shut tight; he wasn't prepared to see what he saw when he opened them. Heath was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. His head was scarlet, the heavy metal coat hanger which was usually situated and the corner of the hall, to the right of the door, was toppled over his body, covered in Heath's blood. His legs were a tangled mess. _

_Erik gasped. He hated Heath, sure. In some ways he wanted him dead, but then he thought more sensibly and realised he should do something. Call an ambulance to help him, anything. He couldn't leave him there, bleeding, for his parents to find. _

_Zoey was in the middle of saying something to Jack when she felt it. A strong pain rushing through her body. Throbbing through her blood, taking over her head. _

_She screamed and fainted. _

"_It's her imprint!" Jack gasped. "Something must of happened to Heath!"_

_. _

**Ahh, another chapter done**** I hope it was alright, and I do apologuise for all the swearing but there's no way I could of wrote a realistic fight between two teenagers without, lets be honest:L **

**And anyways, if you like this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, cus seriously, i only get motivation to write If I know people are actually reading and enjoying the story:D A**


End file.
